God Myths
by sanosukeswife
Summary: My original story for a personal manga I'm working on.It's a story about a war that happened long time ago between humans, myth creatures and gods.Currently focusing on a certain tiger goddess and her comrades as she tries to figure who's behind it all.Rated M for later chapters.It's gonna get bloody and all. Reviews would be appreciated.
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

A war between humans and Creatures - that's how it all started. They couldn't stand each other, both worshiped the Gods, until their thirst for power made them turn against the Gods and kill them, achieving great power, all of it for the sake of destruction. Many lives were lost and many Gods disappeared in that time. Until one man put an end to the Great War and made both sides come to peace. The Gods went back to the God Realm, never to be heard from again, leaving both Creatures and humans to deal with their problems. Later on, aliens made contact with both the humans and the Creatures and made a pact. They introduced the Community of Planets to them. Now this planet is included in the intergalactic treaty of the planets, having a protected status, having access to advanced technology. But even with that, humans and Creatures still can't stand eachother, aliens however don't interfere in their business.

The Creatures think that the humans and the aliens plan something against them. Honestly, it's not my problem. I'm going to play my part, disguised as a human, and live my life. If they want to kill each other again, they can do so. I won't interfere in these childish fights for power. I almost forgot...

The Gods that have fallen to the curse of death, they eventually reincarnated into humans. I'm one of them. I thought we were safe, but as soon as I showed signs of abnormal strength, everyone tried to kill me again. So I ran away and changed my identity. So far, after all this time, no one has found me, people forgot about me and the rest. It's better this way. Who knows what war could start again if we were to be discovered. More countless lives lost. I'm not going to play their game. But I'm different from before. I wasn't a full goddess when they killed me last time, I was only a demigod then, so I could be easily killed by the swarm that came at me. I thought the others would save me, but they all ran away back in the God Realm, leaving me and my other half there to die. I don't know what the future holds, but I know that this time, they won't even get to lay a hand on me. I'll wipe out everything in sight if they try anything.


	2. Chapter 1 - Fated to meet (1)

**Chapter 1- Fated to meet (1)**

Paces on a lone corridor of the city of Kolognola could be heard late at night. "ka, ka, ka." the sounds echoing in silence could be heard repeatedly.

They suddenly stop. The person who's pace belonged to stopped and turned her look to the side. It was a normal girl at first appearrance, but she held to more than just that. "How stupid do you think I am? Show yourself.I know you've been following me ever since I got off the Kurize station."

She was right, someone was following her. The person showed up from behind her, revealing herself."My what a bad attitude you got. Well, I guess I did underestimate you, goddess. Don't worry, I ain't here to kill you, just wanna chat. Superior orders."

The girl had been found out about what she was. She frowned deeply, anger reading on her face."Not interested in whatever shit you got to say. Three thousand years just to be discovered by a brat like you. I have no business with human clans nor the creature clans, so piss off."She turned away and was ready to leave.

The girl who tracked her down stepped into the light of the lanterns around the wall, and showed her face. She was part of the dragon clan, one of the heads of their ruling society, but also of the vampire clan. Lorelei, the soon to be dragon empress of the dragon clan of the west. "This is not only you. We're trying to find the others as well, in order to protect them. Apparently there's someone out there looking for you as well, and they already killed a god again. Fenrir seems to be involved." she spoke to the goddess. Lorelei had better things to do, but it was a high order so she couldn't refuse it.

The goddess looked back at the vampiric dragoness, pondering her words. " Hah, that's a joke, you protecting gods, coming from a person who's clans participated in the decimating war and had quite a lot of fun by feasting on the blood of the gods." She was interrupted by the now pissed dragoness."Look, I really don't give a shit about the past, and I ain't personally involved in that war. Leave the matter behind and give me an answer."

Silence."..." She was thinking of what to do, but most pressing was... "So what's with Fenrir?"

The woman smirked and put a hand to her hip."You don't know , do you?You're really isolated for a person that's wanted. Fine, I'll tell you. We did some research over the past. Our organisation is a secret branch linked to the Knights. We never stopped searching for whom was behind all of this. Until recently we didn't know squat, but the opposing faction we encountered leaked out some info and we found out they're involved with Fenrir. He seems to be looking for something. We suspect he started the war initially."

The goddess snapped and started yelling, her voice echoing through the silent hallway."HOW WOULD YOU EVEN DARE ACCUSE A GOD?That's impertinence."But the vampire quickly retorted."Easy, dragon girl, I ain't here to argue, just telling you what we found out. Whatever he's after has to do with the recent god it to your head already. That's why I'm here. My superiors asked me to track you down. They think you might be able to find the others and convince them to let themselves protected. Or else you'll all die. The opposing faction, by the name Helheim, is gonna track each and one of you and kill you until their purpose is you got two options: either join us or get killed again. These bastards somehow got ancient technology on their hand, the same used to kill you in the first what's yer answer?"

"Or I could just leave, change my identity, like before, and get to live in peace. I don't want to deal with any of you morons."and with that she left.

Later, back at Asgard base...

Lorelei walks in her superior's office, a young elfen man in his late twenties, judging by his appearance.

"How did it go, Lorelei?" The woman shook her head. "The goddess has quite the attitude. She didn't want to hear it." The man thought for a while, his hands joined at his chest."Well, we tried talking, but she won't get away so easily. High orders say we got to convince her and the rest of orders are to protect them.I'm sorry to ask of this, Lorelei, but can you keep an eye on her for a few days? If the others show up and try to capture her we will be in big trouble. I know you're capable of doing it, so please." His voice was calm and warm, as he pleaded her. She nodded."Yeah, I'll take care of it. Though I doubt she won't notice me. I gotta take more distance from her. Well , if that's all I'm out for the night. See ya in the morning, Euthalius."She quickly slammed the door and left the man with his thoughts.

"To think that Fenrir and her are..."

**Chapter 1 end.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Fated to meet (part 2)

**God Myths**

**Chapter 2 – Fated to meet (part 2)**

Finally arrived at the place she worked at she entered the bar and assumed her position. It was her night of work and her colleague was no where to be seen. "Missing again, huh? Not like I need the help." She said as she put her bartender uniform on and walked out to open the door to the pub. It was a bit passed midnight only so nobody was here yet. Only after a few hours clients started to come in and soon getting crowded. Being alone was hard, but she managed somehow. Two more walked in, quite loud in their talk. Her eyes shifted to them slowly to see who was making such a noise. The men came at the bar, while one of them was still talking.

"One Sunrise and one Midnight Blue drink, please." the silent man said, while his friend kept talking to him, though he wasn't paying much attention to him. The girl made the drinks quickly and handed them to the two, then continuing her work.

"Can you stop talking for once, Solaris? You're being awfully talkative today." the younger male said to his friend. He looked quite young, maybe in his early twenties. The man had a horn coming out of his head, his dark blue hair covering its base. His eyes were of a sunset yellow, looking almost feline. Both of them had well toned bodies, but only this one's muscles were showing as he was wearing nothing but a tank top over his chest. "Eh? What's that? You playing tsundere again, Natsu?" the other replied, grabbing he man's head under his arm, and ruffling his hair, to the irritation of the Kirin man. The boy grabbed his arm and shoved it aside, visibly unamused. "Get off me, Solaris. You're so annoying at times, you know that?".

The girl had a hard time ignoring the two as they were the only ones sitting at the bar, besides a mid aged lady. The one making all the noise stopped, however, and stared at her for a moment. He then turned to his friend and moved him closer to whisper to him something. "Hey, don't you think this bartender I kind of cute?" The Kirin shifted his eyes a bit to look at the girl with the corner of his eyes and then turned his look back to him. "Solaris, are you seriously thinking of hitting on her as well? Remember what happened last time you hit on someone. I hope you didn't bring me here only so you could go around and flirt, you idiot." Natsu finally growled and hit his head hard. However the man wasn't going to give up. And he didn't know either that the girl was a goddess and that she heard their conversation, as they weren't very quiet at all.

The man approached her, trying to act natural. "Hey there. So you're the bartender, huh? Must be tough working all alone tonight. Why don't you rest a bit? Sit with me and talk for a while. What do you say?" The girl put the glass down and leaned over, pulling of his shirt. "Listen here, kid , I'm very busy tonight and I don't have the time to waste it on your lame attempts at flirting. So why don't you go back to your drink and let me do my job? It's best you don't get on my nerves or it won't end well for you." Solaris went back to his seat, defeated. Natsu looked at him, almost pitying him." Idiot, I told you to not try it." Solaris was still pouting so he didn't reply, but he was more determined now to hit on her. Unfortunately they were running out of time. Natsu stood up. "Let's go, it's almost time. We got a client to catch tonight. You can do your crap later." Solaris followed, putting his hands behind his back as they walked out. "Yeah, you're right. I'll come back later. So who's the target this time?" The two walked out the bar still talking. The end of what she heard made her stare at the door a few seconds after they left, wondering what were they up to.

After she finished her shift, near dawn, she finally went home. The sun wasn't visible yet. A quick shift of the magnetic card, she opens the door and enters her apartment. She places the card on a near by counter and, before moving forward, she stops suddenly. Her eyes narrow as she senses someone's presence. "Who's there? Show yourself." First the dragon lady and now this. What was next?

A male voce spoke." Well done to notice us. I didn't think you'd notice so fast." He then stepped ahead, where the moon's light passed through the balcony's window, making him visible. He didn't see her very clearly yet. His face was still in the dark, but even with that she could still recognize him. She knew who he was, by the scent. And she wasn't going to run from neither of them. "Where's your friend? Or did you decide to stalk me all by yourself?" He raised a brow since he had no clue of what she meant. "How do you know I came with someone? Maybe I just came alone."

She figured he probably didn't see her face so she stepped closer to him, into the light, where he could see her. "What's wrong, kid? Forgot who you tried to hit on tonight?" His eyes widened. "You! You're the goddess we're looking for?" She let out a laugh. "Honestly you guys…just keep coming. First that girl and now you. Well, at least she knew how I looked. I see you got squat idea about that. Well, seeing it got out like this, I guess there's no point to hide. So I'm gonna give you a limited time offer. Leave now and you won't get in trouble."

Although she couldn't see his face clearly, she knew he got serious. "Listen, lady. Goddess or not, I can't just leave. I got my orders to bring you back and I ain't leavin' without ya. Besides, we came here prepared so shouldn't I say the same to you?"

She sighed. "Very well, if that's how you want to play it. Then come at me and try your best." She stood in place waiting for him to strike. Of course she didn't forget about the other one. Before Solarius could move, his friend, Natsu, jumped from above, thinking he wasn't discovered, but all he managed to attack was her shadow. She used her 'leap' to move fast in another spot. " I'm older than you two brats, who do you take me for, thinking I'd fall for that? Don't disrespect me!" Within one second she jumped ahead, faster that they could follow, and kicked both into the wall, crashing it. The two took a few minutes to recover and charged back at her only to get projected back into the wall. Natsu jumped back at her, attempting to fight her hand to hand, but they were both equal in strength. Meanwhile Solaris launched a series of ice attacks, some jumping out from the ground, making it like a prison around her and finally trapping her movement. The two let their guard down, thinking they managed to capture her. "Well she put up a good fight. I thought a goddess was stronger than that." The other explained. "She is human now so her powers aren't awakened. Come on, let's get her back." But before the two could move her she broke out of the ice prison and charged at them furiously. "You two actually think you could beat me if I'd use my full powers? Brats, I don't think you know who you're putting up with." Her eyes glowed into a faded shade of light. In a second she propelled herself in the two, grabbing their faces and throwing them into the wall, managing to break it, and land into a neighbouring apartment. Without letting them breathe, she grabbed onto their throats and smacked them down into the ground all the way down to the inferior floors, stopping somewhere at the middle of the block. Smoke and dust surrounded the place, the two losing consciousness. This was proving to be a real pain in the butt and she didn't want to deal with this crap. She wanted peace, not to be haunted down by others. If joining the girl who came to her first meant to live in peace then she had no other choice. Besides, this could prove interesting as there were still things to be solved, questions to be answered. If Fenrir was indeed behind this she would personally hunt him down for bringing disgrace among gods and causing all this chaos. Before the two could come back to their senses she looked one more time at them. One of them had something familiar about him. Something in his presence, though now unconscious, felt very familiar to her. She approached him carefully and placed her hand to his head to read his memories. Most of them weren't very clear, but somewhere in there in his subconscious it was a fragment of his old self. She pulled back for the time being. "Finally found you. Next time however…"She got up and fled, trying to find the girl from before, by tracking her scent down. Next time they met she was going to bring him back to his old self. For now, other things had priority. In the past few thousand years she stood hidden, but now, finally it was time to take action from the shadows and get to the bottom of all this mess." Bahamut, Fenrir…"


End file.
